


Master Puppeteer

by Oienel



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 16:58:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14698473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oienel/pseuds/Oienel
Summary: Her cheekiness is endearing in moderation, but the way she believes that she will always win, no matter what happens, can be off-putting. She will be cheeky and pushy, and she’ll smile brightly while pushing every last button, making sure to dance on the edge of Jongdae’s limits.





	Master Puppeteer

The sound that leaves his throat is both embarrassing and involuntary. It’s a pretty standard composition, topped with Jongdae glancing behind himself, scowl chiselled in his features.

She smiles, having no shame whatsoever. Even more, her hand comes in contact with Jongdae’s ass once more, right where she just spanked him.

It was a sudden thing. She enjoys doing it in passing. Jongdae doesn’t even have to bend or accentuate his backside in any way. It seems like it being there is enough to rile her up. It never _really_ hurts. Her spanks are usually playful, far ever from being sexual. He knows her well enough to realize that it’s not only his ass throbbing under her hand that makes this so enjoyable for her but rather Jongdae being spooked by a sudden attack. She enjoys when he scowls, when he swats her away, when he groans and threatens her.

“Be careful, because that scowl will turn into your standard look.” She jokes, fingers sinking deeper as if she was trying to punctuate her sentence with her hand.

“It already has.” Jongdae murmur, only half joking. She does lots of tiny little things that one could consider adorable. Spanking is a good example. It’s surprising and arousing when it’s done once in a while. Maybe once a month. Maybe two weeks. Maybe even one, but that’s pushing it. But when her hand lands on Jongdae’s ass every time she gets a chance it can be annoying. Same with whining. It’s cute and endearing when you hear for the first time. And second. And third. And every once in a while. But when she realized that he finds it cute, it became constant background sound of their life together, and now – that’s annoying as hell. Even though it was Jongdae who started it, and she only adapted his ways.

Her cheekiness is endearing in moderation, but the way she believes that she will always win, no matter what happens, can be off-putting. She will be cheeky and pushy, and she’ll smile brightly while pushing every last button, making sure to dance on the edge of Jongdae’s limits. And if she crosses it… She is quick to cry and apologize, leaving Jongdae with no real way to vent his scorns.

But he loves her. How much he loves her. He loves how she never does what is expected of her, how she takes pride in her independence, her perfectionist’s ways. So often Jongdae finds himself being talked into doing something that he might not want to do himself, just because she insisted. How many times he told her to do a certain thing, only to find that she did the exact opposite.

She is simply not a person to do what she is told. Never. Under no circumstances.

She will do as she pleases. They will eat what she wants, they will go where she wants, and if she feels like it – she will go alone. If Jongdae tries to ask her not to wear a certain thing, she will wear just that – with extra flair. She doesn’t listen to pleas, she doesn’t listen to threats, and she especially does not listen to orders. Under no circumstances.

Her skin is hot when Jongdae turns around and pushes her back until she is trapped against a counter. He kisses her and he can feel the satisfaction oozing from her. He can feel it in the way she kisses him lewd and hot, playing her best cards, making him chase her. He can feel it in the way she leans against him, pushing herself into his space.

She acts as if he was playing in her hands as if she was a master puppeteer behind him, and people that know her might think so as well. Even now, although it’s Jongdae who controls the peace of the kiss, it’s her who scrapes her teeth against his lip to rile him up.

Because that’s what she does.

She riles Jongdae up.

With her always having last word, with her always getting her way.

She is so eager in his hands, her own smaller ones around his neck, pressing tendons and scraping the skin with her short nails. It’s hot. It’s hot and he wants _her_.

She pushes Jongdae back. It’s not surprising with the way she is. Her eyes are sultry when she looks up, somehow managing to look innocent otherwise. Even her hand slowly trailing down Jongdae’s chest is both sinful and pure – while turning him on and keeping him away. Her forefinger stops at the metallic buckle of his belt. The smile that dances on her lips are something that Jongdae fell for and something that he remembers when he is feeling particularly lonely. That’s the smile he would go to hell for.

She steps away, and Jongdae knows better than to follow immediately. He knows her, he knows when she wants to put on the show when she wants him to wait.

And as she is walking away, she is swaying her hips – a perfect picture of debauchery. Jongdae takes a moment to appreciate the way her legs look, the way her clothes accentuate the curves, the way she looks over her shoulder so full of herself, high on her hormones and knowledge that Jongdae finds her attractive. Arousing.

She disappears in the bedroom, and Jongdae counts in his head – he knows how long it takes for her to get to the bed, to make herself at home, because for what people might think – he _knows_ her.

He knows what she wants, and he knows how to give it to her.

And he knows that there is one circumstance where she is inclined to listen to him.

Jongdae exhales and slowly rolls up his sleeves.

Because people that know him are well aware who the master puppeteer really is.

When he reaches their shared bedroom she is already naked, and he can’t help but scowl. Jongdae knows that her defiance showing, her way to annoy him. Jongdae likes to undress her, he enjoys the act of slowly getting her naked, being the one to unwrap this exquisite present. And he knows that she enjoys it as well – there is no one who doesn’t enjoy being appreciated and worshipped.

But as usual, she chose to annoy him over giving both of them the pleasure of her ceding control.

“Was that necessary?” He asks, and she turns her head on the bed, hair splayed on the duvet, eyes full of feigned innocence. He loves her like that. She is annoying as hell, but he can’t help but love her and enjoy the challenge she presents him with. “Sit up.”

Jongdae doesn’t pose it as a plea. His voice is steady and even, as if it didn’t occur to him that she _might not listen_. There is a spark of defiance in her eyes.

Jongdae walks further into the room, taking his shirt off. Unsurprisingly she doesn’t sit, hungrily eyeing his torso. That appreciative stare is what makes him keep going to the gym.

“I said, _sit up_.” He repeats, voice low, but not dangerous or threatening. He is steady, but demanding, sure that she will break. And she does. Biting her lip and looking annoyed, but she slowly sits up. Jongdae comes to halt in front of her, and she insolently withdraws her legs and crosses them on the bed. He ignores it, focusing on how she looks: naked and rebellious on the bed. She initiated it, and yet she will play it off as a hassle.

Jongdae grabs her chin and makes her look up. She tries to uphold the pretence of annoyance, of resistance – but he can see how aroused she is. It’s there in her shining eyes, in her parted lips, in her heaving chest and perky nipples.

“You know,” says Jongdae almost conversationally (if it wasn’t for her being naked and his dick pressing against the zipper of his jeans),” I always loved your mouth.”

He makes sure to pull her lower lips down with his thumb as he says that. She is looking at him enthralled and her inner conflict is displayed to his eyes. It wasn’t even an order, but his wish couldn’t have been more obvious. It breaks her – the fact that it’s not an order, to which she only succumbs when they have sex, and it’s not a plea she sometimes might be inclined to fulfil.

She nods her head, but only to bite down on his thumb. First, her teeth close on his nail, then she sucks it into her mouth, tong pressing into the tip. It’s only a thumb. It’s only a finger, and yet Jongdae nearly whimpers. She is looking up at him, cheeks hollowed as she sucks on his finger, the barest hint of her teeth keeping him on his toes. He knows that his eyelids drop when he is looking at her like that, and he knows that she found a way to tease him. A beautiful way really. The warmth of her mouth, the softness of the tissue is a promise that makes Jongdae’s blood flow south.

“Is my thumb what you really want?” He is surprised with his own voice, husky edging on a growl, and he is pleasantly surprised to see goosebumps on appearing on her skin. She can’t even keep playing indignant, lips falling open as her dexterous fingers open his fly and drag his jeans down. She yanks his underwear down, not bothering to drag it further than she needs. It’s a relief to be finally free of the confines. She moves on her knees, sitting on her heels and without much ado, she grabs his dick (which nearly makes him break his silence with a hiss) and she just sucks it into her mouth.

Wet, hot, soft, glorious. Jongdae’s eyes nearly cross when he emits some kind of unintelligent grunt. She is enthusiastic and intentionally sloppy. She allows her teeth to graze his shaft more than once, keeping Jongdae on his toes. The pleasure is pooling in his gut, but the way she looks on her knees, eyes still open, only ever focused on him. It’s the most arousing picture, one he likes to recall when he needs the last boost to come while jacking off.

She moans around his dick and he immediately focuses on her. She keeps his eyes locked as she sucks him deeper, the tip of his cock hitting the soft palate on his way down her throat. She gags, her throat constricting, and few things can rival this feeling, but appreciative grunt dies in Jongdae’s throat when he sees how wet her eyes are, as she tries not to let go. It nearly undoes him, and he can’t help but caress her cheek. She seems irritated by how sentimental he is, and she exhales through her nose and goes down again, lips tight around the base, and he can only grab her hair and make sure she won’t let go.

Jongdae catches the sight of her hand between her legs, middle finger unmistakably rubbing rough circles on her clitoris and he needs to decide quickly – if he wants to come down her throat or if he wants to fuck her.

“Lay back.” He says. His voice is guttural, shaken, but the pitch is steady, and as demanding as he needs it to be. She stills. Once more she looks up, goose bumps that disappeared appearing again. She slowly backs away, allowing his dick to fall from her mouth, and it’s awakening. His cock is covered in her quickly cooling down saliva and it’s one of the most sensual experiences he gets with her. That’s one of the reasons he likes her to suck him off before he fucks her.

And she is always so willing. She moves up the bed, chest heaving, hand still between her legs because she just can’t help herself. Truth be told, Jongdae is also on the verge of losing it.

“Hands up.” He groans, grabbing his dick and groping at the base, to subdue his impending orgasm. She is slow to react, but she finally does it, looking at him with heated eyes. Jongdae steps out of his jeans and underwear and kneels on the bed to reach her.

She reacts immediately, legs spreading and arms grabbing his neck, and pulling him up. The most exquisite cage. Her heels hook behind his thighs, her nails sinking painfully into his back as he guides himself it.

Going back into warmth makes him shudder, but the way her head rolls back makes him remember what’s at stake. He kisses her exposed skin, feeling the echoes of her pulse under his lips and he bites down, delivering the first short thrust. He needs to school himself, because he doesn’t want it to end so quickly, but he knows his limits. It’s too good. It’s too hot. She moans shakily and he lets go to look at her slack face. She must have been teasing herself longer than he thought. But if that’s the case, he is not going to make her wait. He adjusts his knees, pushing her thighs up, one hand falling down between her legs to do what he stopped her from doing.

And he starts fucking her in earnest. Once again she starts showing her defiance, biting down on her lip, refusing to give him the pleasure of hearing her come undone, but it’s ok. Her hips are coming off the bed to meet his, she is scraping burning lines down his back, her chest is heaving – and she is at her most beautiful. Jongdae is rough both with his thrusts and his thumb on her clitoris, but she seems to be getting what she wanted.

Which is great, because Jongdae definitely is. And it’s getting harder to keep up.

He is tethering on the edge, so ready to let go, but he can’t do that. She seems to be sucking him in, so wet and so velvety she is. They both seem to be pulsing, and he needs just one sign. One sign and he can get what he needs.

It feels like an eternity. Sweet, amazing, tortuous eternity, but she emits this soft mewling sound, her hand grabbing his bicep, fingers pressing hard into the tissue. She curls into herself, head coming up, and just looking at her pushes him past his limit. The pleasure finally explodes in his gut, and he moans, loud and unabashedly, allowing himself few last pushes while as he came.

He half expects her to immediately go back to her cheeky mode. That’ll she whine about how her jaw aches, or that he is so heavy, or maybe that she is all sweaty, or that his sperm is going to seep out of her. But she doesn’t, not even uncrossing her legs from behind his back.

He moves on his elbows to be able to peer down at her. He brushes hair out of her face – the lion in his chest purrs proudly at how satisfied she seems. She smiles at him but doesn’t open her eyes.

“You are not scowling now.” She says, even though she can’t see that.

“I can’t allow a scowl to disfigure my handsome face,” Jongdae answers, not losing a beat. She opens her eyes, but instead of annoyance, there is amusement. She pats his face.

“Yeah, I wouldn’t want it disfigured.” Jongdae smiles in the answer and allows himself to kiss her – to which she doesn’t oppose in the slightest.

“Look at you,” says Jongdae after breaking the kiss, and she raises her eyebrows in question. “One orgasm and you are suddenly so docile.”

A knee trying to attack his side, tells him that, in fact, she is never docile.


End file.
